warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Relay
Relays are colossal Tenno architectures, which serve as hub stations where players can interact with each other, as well as do business with Syndicates and various dealers. It was added in for stress testing and as of is available to all players across multiple Planets. Accessing the Relay Relays are accessible by selecting a planet with an available relay in the Navigation Console, and then entering the relay node as one would enter a mission. During the Operation Eyes of Blight event, certain relays were destroyed by Balor Fomorians, which differed depending on the platform. Relays that have been destroyed show up in navigation as an unusable node. The following are the list of relays currently available in each version: *See The Pyrus Project All Relays will have a chance to be visited by Baro Ki'Teer. Note that each instance of a relay can be occupied up to 50 players. When the status of an instance is busy, another instance will appear in case of players have fully occupied said instance to allow more other players to occupy it. The Hangar and Main Entrance The Hangar is the area players will spawn into. It features multiple Landing Craft docking bays and a constant stream of traffic in the background. The Main Entrance connects the Hangar to the rest of the Hub with a security station with two layers of force field installed. Returning to their docked ship will allow the player to leave from there via the interaction prompt — This option becomes unavailable after leaving the relay on a mission, as the Landing Craft will not respawn in the hangar. Alternatively, pressing (PC) to open up the menu, then select "Leave Relay" to return to the Orbiter. Additionally, selecting missions in the Relay, located in the Mission Control room. The Concourse The Concourse is the main area of the Hub, linking the Hangar to the East, North and West wings. It features a giant Rhino sculpture, similar to one found in the Temple of Honor in Dojos, as well as numerous civilians/Syndicates members interacting with each other. Certain relays will have less or even no civilians/Syndicate members standing around. Void Trader *The Void Trader is a man known as Baro Ki'Teer, who sells various unique items in exchange for Orokin Ducats and Credits. Players can earn Ducats by selling Prime parts at either Void Trader kiosks in the Concourse. The Void Trader himself only makes bi-weekly appearances on the Concourse, and will only be available to sell his services for two days at a time. Countdown timers on the kiosks are available to inform players of when the Void Trader will next appear in the Concourse. West Wing The West Wing includes entrances to the New Loka, Perrin Sequence and Red Veil enclaves, as well as a small observation area at the south end. The south end of the wing contains a glass window view of space and kneeling pads similar to those in the clan dojos. Glitches have been known of people being able to be outside of the windows, and can run around freely. This is the same for the other east end. New Loka Enclave * The New Loka Enclave is full of flourishing plants that have seemingly broken through the floor and the walls of the room, and a small pond where various members of New Loka are kneeling while their Leader, Amaryn, is simulating floating on the opposite end of the pond, by standing on a root. There is also a giant model of Earth hanging from the ceiling. Some Orokin devices, such as lamp posts and the projector on the ceiling. In the New Loka Enclave, player's can hear water rushing and harmonious humming from the New Loka members. Perrin Sequence Enclave * The Perrin Sequence Enclave follows the strict and cubic Corpus aesthetic, which is occasionally interrupted by the presence of coffee mugs and Tenno-styled banners. Perrin Sequence members are seen working on digital pads, or standing guard. One member on the left-hand side of the entrance is working with a MOA, possibly configuring it, while it bounces excitedly in place. The leader, Ergo Glast, is seen in the middle of the room, next to a large, circular monitor with several Perrin Sequence logos circling it. Red Veil Enclave * The Red Veil Enclave is extremely ominous, featuring a burning tree in the center of the room that the player needs to walk underneath to get the Red Veil's Leader at the far end of the room. It also features a live Grineer soldier strapped to a dissection table in front of a container full of Infested. The Grineer soldier occasionally struggles at his bonds before receiving an electric shock, while a Red Veil operative stands over him ominously wielding a pair of Heat Daggers. North Wing The North Wing can be entered via the West or East wings or directly from the Concourse. It has entrances to the conclave and Mission Control Room on the first floor. There are also elevators that give access to Darvo's Market and the Sanctuary on the second floor. 1st Floor Mission Control *Mission Control is a large room with a view of space, where players can access functional Navigation Consoles identical to those found in the Liset in order to access missions. Players can also change equipment load-outs using the various consoles in the room; it's not possible to customize load-outs though. *Accessing the navigation Star Chart on a relay shows other relays in the system as locked. To travel to these a Tenno must leave the relay and access the Star Chart through the navigation function of their orbiter. Conclave *The Conclave is a tall and long room that consists of a mountain-side stairway that leads to the top where Teshin, the Conclave Master, awaits. Along the stairway, bits of mist is visible while lamps are lit and holograms of Teshin perform short yet special Nartas. 2nd Floor Darvo's Market *Found on the second level of the North Wing accessible by elevator, (the elevator is a blue cylindrical translucent column of light, enter and use to get to the 2nd floor. This where Darvo conducts business with players on the Relay, selling various items and equipment. He offers certain deals for weapons at discounted platinum prices up to 90% at limited stock. He currently only offers one deal at a time and Tenno can only purchase the discounted item once per player. **Completing A Man of Few Words unlocks a weekly mission from Darvo. Players are tasked to complete a 10-minute Survival mission with Clem's assistance. 5 minutes into the mission players will be attacked either by Vem Tabook, the Lynx or the Juggernaut, depending on the faction that the players fight against. Finishing the mission will reward the player a Clem Clone blueprint. Sanctuary *As of Update 16, the Sanctuary of Simaris is located on the second floor of the North Wing, accessible by elevator. Players can interact with Simaris, through which the quest The New Strange is obtained East Wing The East Wing includes another small observation area at south end and entrances to the Steel Meridian, Cephalon Suda and Arbiters of Hexis enclaves. Steel Meridian Enclave *The Steel Meridian Enclave is a scrappy-looking Grineer-styled room with a huge rotary cannon hanging from the ceiling. As a handful of operatives and Ex-Grineer soldiers work on machinery, various resource caches can be seen throughout the room. In one part of the room, a Grineer goes between watering a plant and working on a control console. Cressa Tal, the Steel Meridian commander, can be seen at the corner panel, whereas Clem, when not in Darvo's room, can be seen sitting. Cephalon Suda Enclave *The Cephalon Suda Enclave at first looks like a simple and bare room with a simplified hologram of Suda at the center. As the player approaches Suda, Suda disappears and the room will suddenly disintegrate partially into the Void, with a more accurate manifestation of Suda floating at the end of the outstretch. Arbiters of Hexis Enclave *The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave looks like a courtroom, with five Arbiters presiding at the center of the room. Behind are Arbiters who stand next to a large drum on each side of the five. Present on the walls at the side are balconies full of Arbiters, sitting in a formal manner. Trivia *The names of the relays actually have connections to their planets in real life or mythology; **Larunda was a water spirit who fell in love with the Roman god Mercury. Her tongue was cut out after she revealed one of Jupiter's affairs to his wife Juno. **Vesper is the Roman equivalent of Hesperus, which is Ancient Greek for the planet Venus. **Strata is the plural form of Stratum, which refer to layers of rock or soil with characteristics that distinguishes them from other layers. They are common throughout Earth due to the dynamic landscape. **Kronia was an Athenian festival held in honor of the titan Cronus, whose Roman equivalent was Saturn. **Orcus is the name of a dwarf planet orbiting near Pluto. It is named after a god of the underworld, who was the punisher of broken oaths in Italic and Roman mythology. **Kuiper is most likely is a reference to the Kuiper Airborne Observatory, a heavily modified jet transport that was used for astronomy. Among other things, it confirmed that Europa's crust is made of water and ice. ***Alternatively, Kuiper could be a reference to the Kuiper belt, a region of space beyond the planets which is mostly composed of small rocky body and dwarf planets like Sedna and Eris. **Leonov may be a layered reference to the Russian-based Phobos program, which was to study both Phobos and Deimos through the use of unmanned probes. ***In particular, a widely circulated image claimed that one of the probes picked up images of an unidentified flying object near Phobos, and that the photo first belonged to a "Cosmonaut Leonov" before it was circulated. The "UFO" has since been debunked as a digital artifact during transmission. *The various billboards around the Relays display a number of sentences written in Orokin language, some examples being: **"Welcome" **"A Tenno is the sworn protector of the Origin system" **"The Lotus is our friend, leader and guide" **"Energy of the Void is the lifeblood of the Tenno" **"A Tenno is both Shadow and Light" *Waypoints can be placed within the Relay. However other players will not see them. *There is a way to get on top of the concourse of the relay with parkour. See this video. **The writing circling the concourse reads "INFORMATION". Bugs *It is possible to glitch into areas of the relay normally not accessible by continuously bullet jumping upwards on the ledges that hold the entrance into the relay from the hangar until an invisible wall is broken, allowing the player on top of the main entrance. Once through, the player can run into the main wall where they will then fall until they hit a floor outside of the relay. The player can freely explore the outside after this, however, not every object or floor piece has collision and falling completely out of the map will place them back in the hangar. *Another bug can occur where players can enter the bottom pit in the Concourse by accessing their arsenal mid air as they fall into the pit. Exiting the arsenal will not throw the player out of the pit. *NPCs in the Concourse of Kronia and Orcus relays are missing. Gallery RelayTile1.png HUB Hangar.jpeg|The Hangar HUB entrance.jpg|The Main Entrance to the Hub. Two Armed Guards are visible. HUB Security Room.jpg|The Main Entrance as viewed from the inside of the Hub. HUB Central.jpg|The Concourse. HUB Civilians.jpg|Several civilians interacting with each other. HUB New Loka.jpg|The New Loka Enclave. HUB Perrin Sequence.jpg|The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Perrin leader.jpg|Deeper into The Perrin Sequence Enclave. HUB Red Veil.jpg|The Red Veil Enclave. HUB Red Veil infested.jpg|The Grineer Soldier in the Red Veil Enclave, with Infested nearby. HUB Steel Meridian.jpg|The Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Steel Leader.jpg|Deeper into the Steel Meridian Enclave. HUB Cephalon Suda.jpg|The Cephalon Suda Enclave. HUB Arbiters Of Hexis.jpg|The Arbiters of Hexis Enclave. HUB Arbiters Leader.jpg|A closer look at the Arbiters. Vay hek relay.jpg|Vay Hek as sometimes shown on the Relay's monitors. VayHekMessage.jpg|Strata Relay destruction. Relay.jpg|Concept art for the Relay Patch History *(Undocumented) Added more npcs with idle dialogue in the East Wing, West Wing, and North Wing sections of the relay. ---- *Improved load-times for Maroo, Baro and other transmissions that can get delayed in busy Relays. *Fixed script crash. ---- *Fixed game freeze that would occur when accepting a gift in a Relay. *Fixed broken facial texture on Steel Meridian’s leader in the Relays. *Lighting adjustments have been made to Tenno Relays. *Various art updates have been made to Tenno Relays. *Player HUD and targeting reticule will no longer display in Relays. *Added large viewing screens to the Relay Concourse. *Fixed chat that appears above player heads in Relays not respecting profanity filter settings. *Fixed an issue where Challenges were not being displayed when inspecting another players profile in a Relay or Dojo. *Fixed an issue that would occur when entering the pause menu while in the Relay Star Chart, causing all planets to be pushed out of focus. *Fixed players being able to open the Navigation and Star Chart after inspecting another player in a Relay, followed by opening the Menu. *Fixed creative (but unintended) parkouring that allowed players to reach unfinished levels of the Relay. *Relay destruction introduced via Operation Eyes of Blight. *Fixed issue that caused players to be stuck holding their melee weapon in an area where weapons are disabled. *Fixed various collision issues in the Relay Station’s Mission Control room. *Fixed issue where changing loadout in a Relay Station gives Tenno back their powers. Relays are a no power zone! *Fixed some holes in Relays that players could escape through. *Baro Ki’Teer now has a spawn effect when entering / leaving a Relay. *Relay Stations will now display events, and which relay those special events may be occurring at. *Relay ambient music volume has been lowered slightly. *Removed weapon trail effects in Relay. *Fixed issue caused by changing loadout when in the Relay. *Fixed issues caused by logging out while stuck on loading screen when entering a Relay. *Fixed various crashes and issues with Relays (including forced logouts). *Introduced. }} Category:Tenno Category:Tile Sets Category:Tenno Tile Set Category:Player Hubs Category:Update 15